bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Edwin Everton
BackGround Edwin Evertin, who’s bored of everyday life, wants at least something fun to do. He even claims that if he can sell his boredom, he could make a living out of it. For that reason, he seems to love all kinds of games. Every since he was little he was challgening people to game and competitions and he never lost except one time. When he was 15 he challgened a girl about his age to game of tag if should could touch him once in 24 hours- she won. The girl won with 26 seconds to spare and edwin was amazed this was the first time he ever lost. He wanted a rematch. She told him that she had to go far away and she probably would not be coming back. She said she would buy him one thing to remeber her by. She bought him a pair of headphones and was on her way. That was not good enough for edwin he followed her to a forest and witnessed something that was going to change his life forever. While she was walking in the forest she was attacked and killed by a hollow. She was screaming for help but he just sat there and watched, her screams are now permanently etched into his soul. He was so terrified he sat there for 20 minutes after she stopped moving, slowly he crawled over to her dead body. He sat next to the body for hours crying until finally someone found him and brought him to the He now searches for someone who can beat him in his games. AppearanceEdit Edwin has light blonde hair swept in all directions and purple eyes. He also wears headphones at all times, and does not seem to take them off. He is 15 years old. He wears a gray-blue gakuran and keeps only one button in place, the rest are unbuttoned to reveal a yellow undershirt beneath the uniform. Izayoi also wears pants with the same color and a pair of tennis shoes with black, white and gold tones. Personality He appears to enjoy challenges, he is quite intelligent and his power gives him amazing strength which makes most normal tasks fairly easy and boring to him. He's also very arrogant and rude but knows when to back off. Fullbring: Tone Deaf abilities ''Thunderstruck'' type:Offensive (SEI) Cost: Average Range: short charge time: 1 turn He stores reiatsu in the plam of his hand and when he hits a opponent he relases the sound waves into thier body (only lasts one hit) Ultrasonic type:ultity (HOH) cost:low Range:average charge time: always active Using sound like bats he can send out sound waves to tell where his enemies are wven when they are behind him able to see them 360 degrees around him. He cannot keep up with opponents faster than himself. Wailing ghosts type:offensive (SEI) Range: Long Cost:high Charge time: 2 turns He uses his reiatsu to make muptile wailing ghost that explode into devasting sound waves that upon impact with something damage and stun nearby opponents Stats Class/level: AD-2 HAN:9 REI:9 HAK:9 SEI:9 BUK:1 HOH:13 Total:50